enciclopedia_della_sunnafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Bayt al-Hikma
Bayt al-Ḥikma (ovvero "la Casa della Sapienza", بيت الحكمة) è il nome dato alla prima e tra le più importanti istituzioni culturali del mondo arabo-islamico. Descrizione Nata inizialmente a Baghdad come biblioteca privata del Califfo abbaside Hārūn al-Rashīd, la Bayt al-Ḥikma fu grandemente ampliata a partire dall'832 da suo figlio e successore al-Maʾmūn che la affidò alle cure di Sahl b. Hārūn e di Salm, dotandola di un patrimonio librario che raggiunse, al momento della sua massima acme, la cifra sbalorditiva di quasi mezzo milione di volumi. Cifra che in sé è del tutto ragguardevole anche si trascurasse il fatto che ogni volume poteva ospitare (e, di fatto, assai spesso ospitava) due o più opere, molto sovente scritte in margine, secondo una logica di accostamento concettuale diventata poi classica nella storia dell'editoria, manoscritta e non, arabo-islamica. Così - solo a titolo esemplificativo - si usava pubblicare congiuntamente (e ciò accade ancor oggi) le opere mistiche di ʿAbd al-Ghānī al-Nābulusī e di Ibn Sīrīn, ovvero quelle naturalistico-sapienziali di Abū Yaḥyā al-Qazwīnī e di Damīrī. La novità della Bayt al-Ḥikma non era peraltro solo quella di costituire la più grande biblioteca del mondo arabo-islamico (in un'epoca in cui le più accreditate biblioteche cristiane latine non giungevano neppure al migliaio di esemplari, tra l'altro d'interesse quasi esclusivamente religioso, visto il sospetto con cui la Chiesa guardava le opere dell'antica saggezza "pagana"), con opere in lingua greca, siriaca, ebraica, copta, medio-persiana e sanscrita, ma anche quella di servire come Università pubblica dove svolgere corsi d'istruzione superiore e, nel caso della disciplina medica, di far funzionare un ospedale (bīmāristān) cui avevano libero e gratuito accesso tutti i malati, di ogni sesso e razza. Come nosocomio la Bayt al-Ḥikma aveva un modello straordinario cui ispirarsi: quello di Jundīshāpūr dove, fin dall'epoca sasanide si era andata raccogliendo tutta la più avanzata conoscenza medica del tempo: da quella persiana stessa a quella greca, da quella indiana a quella siriaca. Ebbe anche un osservatorio astronomico (scienza in cui rifulse il genio islamico, sostenuto dagli studi d'età ellenistica, da quelli d'età persiana sasanide e da quelli indiani) e in questa sede furono migliorate le Tavole risalenti all'età sasanide e che erano note come Zīj Sind Hind, in , ossia "Tavole astronomiche del Sind e dell'Hind", che rappresentarono uno straordinario progresso rispetto a quelle risalenti a Claudio Tolomeo e che, alla fine del XV secolo, saranno usate da Cristoforo Colombo per la sua navigazione oceanica verso le Indie Occidentali. Rimasta per secoli una delle opere più alte realizzate dall'ingegno umano in ambito islamico, la Bayt al-Ḥikma non sopravvisse ai vari sconquassi subiti dalla capitale abbaside: incendi, guerre civili e, infine, nel 1258, la devastante irruzione dei Mongoli di Hulegu (Presa di Baghdad). Il numero di volumi perduti per sempre è difficilmente quantificabile ma, a parziale sollievo dei dotti, rimanevano altre biblioteche non meno ammirevoli: dalla cairota Dār al-Ḥikma ("Sede della Sapienza") fatimide a quella omayyade di al-Andalus, voluta dal califfo al-Ḥakam II, oltre a quelle di privati che, come fu il caso di un bibliofilo di Cordova, superavano per quantità la stessa Biblioteca califfale cordovana. Esponenti Illustri Alcune delle personalità più eminenti che contribuirono alla vita del Bayt al-Ḥikma: * al-Khwārizmī (780-850 ca.)- Le sue opere ebbero grande influsso sull'Europa medioevale, dal suo nome viene il termine moderno di algoritmo mentre dall'inizio del titolo di una sua opera (che di per sé significa "diversità") è derivato il termine algebra. Fu noto col nome di Algorizmi nell'Occidente latino. * al-Kindī (801-873) - Introdusse la filosofia greca nel mondo arabo, fu pioniere della crittografia e dell'uso della musica in medicina, noto in Europa come Alchindus o Alkindus. * I fratelli Banū Mūsā - Ja'far Muhammad ibn Mūsā ibn Shākir (800-873 ca.), Ahmad ibn Mūsā ibn Shākir (805-873) e al-Hasan ibn Mūsā ibn Shākir - matematici e ingegneri, così chiamati perché figli di Mūsā ibn Shākir, un astrologo della corte del Califfo al-Ma'mun, che furono tra i primi a spingere oltre i risultati classici della matematica greca e porre le basi della matematica araba e persianahttp://www-history.mcs.st-andrews.ac.uk/Biographies/Banu_Musa.html MacTutor, biografia dei fratelli Banū Mūsā (collegamento esterno) * Ḥunayn b. Isḥāq (704-761 ca.)- medico, cristiano nestoriano, conosciuto nel mondo arabo come il grande traduttore, in Europa come Johannitius, tradusse in arabo gli Elementi di Euclide.http://www-groups.dcs.st-and.ac.uk/~history/Biographies/Hunayn.html MacTutor, biografia di Ḥunayn b. Isḥāq (collegamento esterno)] * Thābit b. Qurrā (830-901) - conosciuto in Europa come Thebit, matematico e astronomo, fu uno dei primi riformatori del Sistema tolemaico, in meccanica è considerato il fondatore della statica, scrisse in arabo e siriaco, si occupò di teoria dei numeri, di geometria nella tradizione greca, scrisse dei quadrati magici nella tradizione matematica cinese.http://www-history.mcs.st-andrews.ac.uk/Biographies/Thabit.html MacTutor, biografia di Thābit b. Qurrā (collegamento esterno) * al-Rāzī (865-925) - medico, chimico/alchimista e filosofo, di origine persiana, fu il primo a descrivere il vaiolo e l'asma allergica. Fu noto in Europa come Rhazes. * Abū Bishr Mattā ibn Yūnus (m. 940 ca.) - traduttore dal siriaco all'arabo, maestro di al-Fārābī (870-950 ca.), noto questi come Abunaser o Alpharabius.http://www.treccani.it/site/Scuola/Zoom/arabi/dancona.htm Cristina D'Ancona, La Casa della Sapienza, Treccani-Scuola Lo scetticismo di Gutas Alla Bayt al-Ḥikma ha dedicato alcune pagine Dimitri Gutas nel suo Pensiero greco e cultura araba. In esse lo studioso statunitense esprime tutto il suo scetticismo circa la reale ampiezza, se non proprio esistenza, dell'istituzione califfale, che egli è propenso a credere fosse comunque stata assai più contenuta rispetto a quanto tramandato dalle tradizioni sunnite, spesso suffragate da una scarsa documentazione (anche se occorre ricordare che tra queste ultime figurano personalità di spicco quali Ibn al-Nadīm, col suo Fihrist, e Yāqūt, col suo Irshād al-arībL'edizione italiana riporta erroneamente, per un mero refuso, un'inesistente parola, ''al-arīd, anziché la corretta al-arīb (persone intelligenti), nella nota 48 a p. 67. ilā maʿrifat al-adīb''6 voll. Edited by D. S. Margoliouth and printed for the trustees of the E. J. W. Gibb Memorial, Londra, Luzac, 1923-31: Vol. IV, pp. 258-259; Vol. V, pp. 66-68).) Anche ammettendone l'esistenza, Gutas è propenso a credere che la Bayt al-Ḥikma non fosse tanto diversa per dimensioni dalle istituzioni bibliotecarie, già esistenti in età sasanide, che non erano altro che depositi relativamente contenuti di opere storiche, riguardanti la Persia, riscritte in versi poetici. L'ipotesi di Gutas potrebbe trovare un qualche conforto nella tradizione islamica che riferisce della costruzione di una Khizānat al-Ḥikma (Tesoro della sapienza),Khizānat significa letteralmente "Tesoro" ma, quando questo sostantivo era impiegato per riferirsi ai libri (khizānat kutub) o alla "sapienza veicolata dai libri" (khizānat al-ḥikma), si indicavano i depositi librari o le biblioteche nate per iniziativa privata di governanti o ricchi bibliofili. prodromo della successiva Bayt al-Ḥikma, da parte del Califfo abbaside Hārūn al-Rashīd, la cui dimensione contenuta era in effetti quella tipica di una biblioteca "privata". Dominique Sourdel non appare tuttavia altrettanto dubbioso nel lemma da lui curato sulla Bayt al-Ḥikma per l'Encyclopaedia of Islam, quando ricorda come in quello stesso III secolo dell'Egira/IX secolo, «several scientific libraries, owing their existence to private initiative», mentre un ulteriore elemento di perplessità circa il radicale scetticismo di Gutas deriva infine dalla costruzione al Cairo, di due secoli successiva, da parte della fortemente antagonistica e concorrenziale dinastia califfale fatimide, di una Dār al-Ḥikma, organizzata visibilmente sul medesimo modello dell'istituzione abbaside, così come descritto dalla tradizione islamica sciita. Note Bibliografia * Jim Al-Khalili, La casa della saggezza: l'epoca d'oro della scienza araba. Bollati Boringhieri, 2013. ISBN 978-88-339-2311-6 * K. ʿAwwād, "Khazāʾin kutub al-ʿIrāq al-ʿāmma" (Le Khazāʾin librarie pubbliche in Iraq), in: Sumer, II/2 (1946), pp. 214–218. * Cristina D'Ancona Costa, La casa della sapienza. La trasmissione della metafisica greca e la formazione della filosofia araba, Milano, Guerini e Associati, 1996. * Dimitri Gutas, Pensiero greco e cultura araba, Torino, Einaudi, 2002. ISBN 88-06-15657-8 (trad. ital. a cura di C. D'Ancona dell'originale Greek Thought, Arabic Culture: the Graeco-Arabic translation movement in Baghdad and early ʿAbbāsid society (2nd-4th/8th-10th c.), Routledge, 1998). * Olga Pinto, Le biblioteche degli Arabi nell'età degli Abbasidi, Firenze, 1928. Voci correlate * Scienza e tecnica islamiche Categoria:Voci